


The Devil of Deimon

by ScarletSky153



Series: The Mysterious and Baffling Acquaintances of Kuroba Kaito [1]
Category: Eyeshield 21, Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hiruma's Potty Mouth, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Kaitou Knows Everyone, M/M, Past Hiruma Youichi/Kuroba Kaito, Post-Black Organization Takedown (Meitantei Conan), Self-Indulgent, college days, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSky153/pseuds/ScarletSky153
Summary: When three detectives and one thief meet the Devil of Deimon and his best friend during their monthly coffee dates.AKA"How do you know Hiruma-san, Kuroba-kun?""He's my ex, of course!""WHAT."
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Hattori Heiji & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran, Pre Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: The Mysterious and Baffling Acquaintances of Kuroba Kaito [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828987
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	The Devil of Deimon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is the first time I wrote on DCMK fandom so I'm sorry if they feel a little bit out of characters... and it's also been years since I wrote anything on ES21 fandom HEHE.
> 
> Warning: English is not my first language so I apologize for awkward or weird grammar, I hope I catchy any mistakes during the editing but eh

Kuroba Kaito didn’t know how his life become this.

 _This_ means a monthly coffee dates _(“It’s not a date, Kuroba, it’s hanging out!”)_ with three detectives that _used to_ chased him during heist –well maybe except Hattori because he was too far—but still!

Isn’t it weird for them?

And him too, maybe. Probably.

…Not really.

_(Honestly, Kaito is okay with that. Being an actual friends with Hakuba without KID’s identity hanging over their heads, getting to know more about Hattori, and talking to Shinichi properly without the age gap or the Organization chasing after them.)_

Kaito can’t really complain, then, because for once, life is good for him.

_(Except for maybe getting an actual date with a certain detective but alas, he’s not a homewrecker so there’s that. Falling for his straight, unavailable close friend? Unrequited love story at its finest.)_

It’s actually a surprise when life threw him a curve ball but it’s a good thing he’s used surprised.

The day starts good enough. A light breakfast because today Kaito will meet with the three detectives and it’s guaranteed to have a big lunch if he has anything to say about it. Because really, being friends with three workaholic detectives makes you monitoring their eating habits because their inability to multitask and _eat something before you passed out, dammit!_ After two years of college (and being friends with said workaholic), it’s still a work in progress to make them eat regularly.

So. Light breakfast. Then, he edited his essay for Monday. Sunday is for relaxing, and today after their coffee dates Kaito decided to brave the bar and maybe picked up someone for the night. That means the essay needs to be okay-ed now.

Satisfy with his work, he close his laptop and did a double take when he see the time.

“Wait its half past ten _already?!”_

And probably for the first in a very long time, Kaito’s late.

Panting, he took a deep breath and let himself in. He familiarize himself with the shop’s layout, noticing the back of Shinichi’s head where the three detectives were seated on a very strategic booth. He take note of every exit and entry, every weakness and strength. Every time they meet, the coffee shop always change. Paranoia, maybe.

Well, it’s not technically paranoia when they’re really out there to get you.

Smiling, he reaches their booth and sit down besides Hakuba, the only empty spot.

He pout. He really want to sit beside Shinichi, but eh better not tempt fate.

“Sorry I’m late!” Kaito said, grinning widely before presenting three yellow roses and put it on the table’s vase. Hattori scowled while Shinichi and Hakuba sighed, but their shoulders relaxed minutely. Ah, they were worried. How sweet.

“You’re twenty minutes and thirty seven seconds late, Kuroba-kun,” Hakuba told him, “another nine minutes and twenty three seconds, we’re ordering without you.”

“But you already know my favorite!”

Shinichi harrumph before giving him the menu. “You don’t want their chocolate, cakes _or_ drinks. Trust me. Sonoko hates it.”

“Hmm.”

Hattori waves his hand to attract the waitress. Before long, they ordered their foods and drinks, and Kaito, in a good mood already, decided to order two drinks. If the chocolate is as bad as Sonoko-chan said, at least he has the ice tea.

“Deciding to splurge a little bit, huh?”

“It’s only a drink!”

“Technically two,” Hakuba point out. Scowling, Kaito launch into a rant and before long, the four of them chatted about their month.

Unfortunately (or fortunately, depends on who’s asking) after only a few minutes, the booth behind Shinichi and Hattori rattled loudly.

The three detectives, used to loud sound means someone was murdered, got on their feet quickly. Kaito followed them a little bit slowly, reluctant to shatter their peace but know for sure that the three detectives is going to be involved if it was really a murder.

But then, his eyes found the source of the loud sound and stop.

“Ryo- _senpai_!”

The source of the loud sound is actually a man, someone Kaito haven’t since for years.

The man turned around quickly, making another ruckus, and the familiar face shined brightly when he sees who’s saying his name.

“Kai-kun!”

He quickly step out of his booth and walk toward the man and promptly being crushed alive by a hug. If he didn’t miss the _lineman_ so much he’ll protest loudly.

“What are you doing here, Kai-kun?”

“ _Senpai,_ let go, I need to breathe!”

“Oh yeah, sorry sorry,” Kurita Ryokan let the magician go and take a step back, his smile still shines brightly. “But it’s been _years_ since we see you! Where are you? You’re in college right now, right? Right?”

Kaito laugh and present Ryokan- _senpai_ a yellow flowers which makes the big man beamed happily. “I’m here with my friends, and yeah I’m currently a second years in—“

“—Tohto University, major in Electrical Engineering and minor in Theater.”

Kaito freeze a little bit when he heard the familiar _familiar_ voice, craned his neck around Ryokan- _senpai_ and find the source of the voice. From the corner of his eyes, he realize the three detectives still stand and also turn to see who’s speaking and promptly tense sharply. A familiar response when someone sees the Devil.

“You-kun!”

The familiar figure of Hiruma Youichi grins, his fangs in full display. His gun rest pointedly on his shoulder, eyes sharp and analyze the scene in front of him with amusement. When the green eyes rest on Kaito, there’s some fondness in it.

“Yo, fucking magician.”

Grinning back, Kaito quickly side step Ryokan- _senpai_ and hug Youichi tightly. The familiar scent of mint welcomes him, and for a while he rest his entire body to the figure beneath him, trusting the _quarterback_ to hold him back. Just a moment, he fondly remembered the months before his first year high school, when he has the opportunity to know this man better. What a time.

Letting the man go, Kaito promptly give Youichi a red rose. The arms on his waist tighten slightly before letting go and take the rose.

“What are you doing here, You-kun? Aren’t you supposed to be on two town over?”

“We’re here for a fucking match, fucking magician.” _You stupid ass_ implied on that tone.

“Yes!” Ryokan- _senpai_ interjected, already seated across Kaito and Youichi. “Tonight there’s a friendly match between _Enma Fires_ and _Saikyoudai Wizards_ , so Hiruma and I decided to catch up a bit before the match. You’re here with your friends, Kai-kun?”

“Oh yes!” Kaito sheepishly rise and walk near their booth. Huh, the three detectives still standing. “This is my friends, Kudou Shinichi, Hattori Heiji, and Hakuba Saguru. Detecties. Guys, this is my _senpai_ that I met before starting high school. Kurita Ryokan and Hiruma Youichi, they’re attending Enma University and Saikyoudai University respectively. Also, both are American football’s athletes. ”

“Nice to meet you,” Hakuba smile politely. Hattori is inclining his head slightly in greeting, while Shinichi only nod.

Huh. Weird.

He’s going to ask them later. But now though… “Gonna stay here long?”

“Nah, sorry Kai-kun, we’re already finish eating,” Ryokan- _senpai_ answered. Just then Kaito noticed the tower of plates, Ryokan- _senpai’s_ of course. “We need to get back soon, even if the match won’t start until 5 pm.”

“Oh? It’s being held on Enma University’s stadium, then?”

“Yup!”

“You better come and watch, fucking magician,” Youichi interjected, smirking that smug, knowing smirk he hates because it means the Devil knew something he sure Kaito didn’t know. “Some of the old team’s gonna be there too.”

Kaito smiles brightly. Ah, he missed those crazy guys from Deimon! To be able to keep up with Hiruma Youichi is amazing. No sane person could and would.

“Definitely. Seems like my night will end up interesting.”

Cackling, Youichi stand up and prowl to the door, Ryoukan- _senpai_ followed him quickly after put a few bills on the table. “See you soon, _Kaito_.”

Oh man, did Youichi really have to purr his name so _seductively?_ Really?

“See ya, Youichi!”

Kaito’s eyes unconsciously followed the sway of Youichi’s hips, already know that tonight he doesn’t need to go to a bar to pick on someone because he’s already booked.

Sweaty-and-full-of-adrenaline Youichi? He’s in for an amazing night.

* * *

Shinichi know he’s fuming, and he knows the other two detectives figures it out, but he has _legitimate reasons,_ ok? He has a bad day. Sue him.

This morning, he has another fight with Ran over something that even he didn’t know for sure now. Their romantic relationship has taken its toll on their _overall relationships,_ and they both know it. It used to feel easy to love Ran, but now with _obligations_ that comes from being in a romantic relationships, they clashed more than ever.

It’s weird, awkward, frightening, maddening.

He looks forward to today’s coffee dates –hanging out, Shinichi, _hanging out_ —but then Kaito decided for the first time ever to be _late over five minutes, what the hell is wrong with him, is he safe, is he okay, did someone snatch him or is it just your usual late, he’s never late before_ and then his anxiety spiked before 12 pm wow such an improvement in his mood.

He’s starting to get a headache.

And then twenty minutes after their meeting time, Kaito decided to show up, smiling sheepishly and giving excuses about _essays_.

Shinichi just sigh. He felt himself relaxed, and he berates himself to be so tense and cautious. It’s been more than a year since the fall of Black Organization, and he still get used to _not_ being paranoid all the time.

They banter, they orders their lunch, and then they banter some more. It’s relaxing. Amusing. It’s good to be with his friends again, after a week full of class and murder and arguing with Ran.

Then, someone decided to make a loud noise.

Shinichi rose quickly to his feet, his two eyes assessing the café. It’s quickly move to the booth behind him, and his heart skip a beat when he met with two dangerous green eyes, eying him with curiosity and glee. His entire being radiates danger, Shinichi can’t believe he didn’t feel his presence.

Did he become this rusty just after a few months? No constant vigilance?

And _is that real gun how the fuck did this man able to tote around JAPAN with REAL GUN wait did Kaito know them how wait no Kaito DON’T HUG THE DANGEROUS MAN—_

“What. The fuck.”

Besides him, Hattori muttered incredulously, _obviously_ also noticing the GUN and the way Kaito leans on the man. And the way the man held Kaito tightly. And the way Kaito fully relaxed, sighed like he’s finally home. And the way they held on tightly. When Kaito rarely let his friends touch him freely.

And _is that a red rose?_

Kaito only give yellow roses to his friends.

_(And sometimes, during KID heists, blue roses to Shinichi but it’s been a while. Not that he miss it, no.)_

Shinichi still eyed the blond that Kaito introduced as Hiruma Yoichi cautiously. Toned body, sharp, intelligent eyes, callous hands. Obviously an athlete, _American football seriously?_ Hard work, intelligent, dangerous. Definitely feel himself above the law with the way he brings out his gun casually. Hmm, looks like just finished shower before coming here, morning practice?

Wait Kaito is going to go to what?

“See you soon, _Kaito_.”

Why did he say Kaito’s name like that?!

“See ya, Youichi!”

Shinichi looked at Kaito carefully, noting the way those indigo eyes followed Hiruma Youichi… _rear?!_

Kaito’s… gay?

And has a _thing_ with Hiruma Youichi?!

Shinichi sigh in despair (and furiously ignore the fact that Kaito’s type is Tall Dangerous and Intelligent) before taking a seat just after Kaito bound happily to their booth. He sees the way Hattori open his mouth to start questioning –interrogating—the magician but unfortunately their food come.

Lunch feels a little bit awkward, but it dissolve quickly with another banter about the drinks _(“I told you not to order anything with chocolate in it! Now you waste a drink.” “No, no, I’m going to finish it!” “Oi Kuroba, you looks green. Don’t drink it.”),_ before Hattori and Hakuba finally had enough and start asking questions.

“Oi Kuroba, that was the Devil of Deimon and his best friend, right?”

Kuroba eyes them with amusement, knowing that he’s in the middle of what could only be classified as the Spanish Inquisition. “Yes of course. Nobody’s sane going around pretending to be the Devil.”

Just by the name Shinichi knows that this man is _not good_ for Kaito.

“How do you know Hiruma-kun, Kuroba-kun?”

“He’s my ex, of course!”

“WHAT.”

Hattori’s choking on his drink, Hakuba frowned, and Shinichi can feel his scowl begins to form.

“He’s from Deimon High School, and I know that no one named Hiruma Youichi was on your middle school. How did you two meet?”

Kaito laugh, but it was a fond laugh that feels too fond. Shinichi’s scowl deepen.

“It’s a funny story, actually. I was practicing my magic, Youichi was strolling on the park searching for… something? I don’t know for sure, but he recognize me as someone who entertained the kids on the park with my magic. And he knows Kuroba Toichi’s name. Apparently, our father knew each other and there’s some of my father’s belonging still resides with the Hiruma’s. So I went home with him, had dinner with his father, took my father’s belonging. The next week, we’re dating.”

Now it’s Hakuba who chokes. If it’s any another time, Shinichi would laugh at him.

“Just like that?”

Kaito smirks. “Just like that.”

“When was it? Before… KID?”

“Yeah,” Kaito answer quietly, lowering his gaze. “It’s before I found out about it. I’m on my third year middle school, Youichi’s first year high school. He’s not busy with anything because his team lost early on the tournament, and I just practice my magic. We last until summer my first year high school, about seven months. Separate as friends that still hook up occasionally.”

He looks up, but Shinichi know that he’s not really _here._ He’s somewhere in the past.

And it’s irritating.

“For a first relationship, it was amazing. I can’t believe we’re last that long, or that the entire Tokyo Prefecture’s still standing against both of our chaotic tendency.”

“Please don’t hook up with him again,” Hattori muttered, “I can’t imagine the level of destruction the two of you will have.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it! Youichi prefers to plot quietly in the dark, you know? His connections are everywhere, even abroad. Especially in the US.”

“Yet he walk around with gun,” Hakuba says pointedly. Right. If here was US, maybe it’s not that bad. But here in Japan?

“Like I said, his connections are everywhere.”

Then, as if done with being interrogate, Kaito brightly asked, “So after this, where are we gonna go?”

A second later, a scream can be heard outside the coffee shop. The four of them sigh tiredly.

Kaito looked forlornly at his drinks. “At least we already finish our lunch.”

* * *

OMAKE:

“How’s your shitty detective?”

“He’s not mine, Youichi.”

A smirk. “But you want to.”

“Of course! But he’s straight, and most importantly, already in love and in a relationship with a wonderful woman. I can’t even hate her, she’s amazing.”

“You’re a thief, you could just _steal._ ”

“You know that I can’t, You-kun. And it’s a _former_ thief, you devil.”

“Pfft, as if there’s such thing as _former_ thief, you fucking magician.”

“Yeah, yeah. So, you want to _meddle_ with my non-existing love life or you want to fuck me?”

“Why can’t I do both?”

“ _Youichi!”_

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so tbh I wrote this half-asleep at 3 AM so I apologize for any any any weird mistakes or typos, I swear I'm gonna edit it soon (,_,)
> 
> Thanks for reading this self-indulgent and please give me Kudos (or even Kaitos!) :DDD


End file.
